


柳下惠式的交往真是讨厌

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 44





	柳下惠式的交往真是讨厌

又到期末了啊。

吴世勋对着日程表上的考试安排摇头叹气。倒也并非害怕考试，就是一系列过于紧张的安排实在让人压力山大，而前几天父亲照例来电话询问学业，话里话外都是叮嘱吴世勋要认真对待、别给家里丢脸，以免专爱挑他家刺的叔伯们没事找事。彼时，他默默听着父亲的絮叨，心中却厌烦至极。

我那个家……吴世勋枕在张艺兴肚皮上叹气，转而抱住绵羊的小细腰，闷闷说道，我那个家规矩多的要死不说，还有一堆盯着家业的亲戚，以前我爸跟他们争跟他们抢，过不了几年我也要这么做，想想都烦。

张艺兴也只是默默听他男友抱怨，不发一言。手上安抚对方的动作却不停，指尖捋顺发丝，一下一下的，偶尔，柔软指腹擦过额头处的皮肉，麻痒感顿时扰乱了安宁。手突然被握住，依偎在身侧的青年抬头看他，眼底柔情就这样肆无忌惮蔓延开来。

“兴儿……”

吻印在唇角，又印在脸颊与鼻尖，然后再回到唇上，唇瓣、牙齿被撬开，舌头伸进来舔过齿列再勾住自己的舌头厮磨。一系列动作带着吴世勋开始变快变粗重的呼吸，张艺兴软了手脚软了眼神，抬手攀住男友的太平洋宽肩，张开腿由着青年予取予求。

热烫紧致的花穴让吴世勋欲罢不能，而张艺兴在他身下细细喘着的样子更是他的迷情剂。他捋起垂下来的额发，直起腰掐住腿根疯了般抽插花穴。他那根东西又硬又烫，捣得花穴开始往外喷水，穴里嫩肉也抽搐痉挛起来，咬着肉棒不停地往里吸。

吴世勋弯下腰，小狗似的啃张艺兴的颈窝和锁骨，白嫩皮肉生生被他咬出几个红印子，身下人看了一眼，噘着嘴小声抱怨道，怎么又咬啊，回头同学们看见又拿我开玩笑。

说就说呗，反正他们都知道是我留的。吴世勋满不在乎，腰部下沉拿龟头猛地撞了下花心，肉穴又“咬”了他一口，他嘶了一声，闭着眼拧着眉毛享受潮喷。

“兴儿喷了好多水……”

吴世勋揩了一把流出来的花汁去给张艺兴看，对方羞得全身通红，甚至用手掌遮住脸不看——做了那么多次了，还会时不时出现这副模样，吴世勋喜欢得要命，下面那根东西也激动得突突直跳。他抽出来再狠狠干进去，龟头破开紧窄内壁挨上底部的小口。

“我进去了哦……”说着，晃动腰部用龟头轻轻撞着子宫口。

“呜……世勋……世、世勋……”

张艺兴爽得魂儿都要没了，脚趾蜷缩起来，不自觉抬高屁股迎合吴世勋的操干。

想让世勋进去，想被硬胀的龟头揉开深处的窄缝，然后卡在那儿抽插，磨得肚子里都是热热的。可他羞于启齿，担心吴世勋被刺激得发疯，把他操得失禁了才肯停止。

但是眼神出卖了张艺兴。水润漂亮的下垂眼看过来时是无声的勾引，而半张的嘴让吴世勋联想到底下的那张嘴，那张饥渴的小嘴也是这么张开等着被进入，进入后抽插操干几百下再被射满。

“今天想让我射哪里？嗯？兴儿？”吴世勋沉着嗓音问。

张艺兴舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，伸开手臂说：“抱抱我……”

“遵命。”

就这样把心爱至极的人拥入怀中。张艺兴跨坐在吴世勋身上，紧紧抱住男友的太平洋宽肩，屁股配合对方抽插的节奏一起一伏。臀肉砸在腿上发出啪啪啪的动静，还有两个人的呻吟粗喘声，填满了卧室房间。

大概是不满足于男友速度平稳的律动，张艺兴难耐地扭了扭屁股，拿可怜巴巴的下垂眼看吴世勋。

啪！一巴掌扇在屁股上，吴世勋虚着眼睛说：“要什么就告诉我，别发浪。”

“世勋不喜欢我这样？”

“喜欢——”吴世勋含住张艺兴的耳垂，“但我想让你说出来，一字一句告诉我想要什么。”

张艺兴抿抿嘴唇，径自在男朋友怀里调转方向，他跪趴在那儿，屁股翘起，摆出动物一样求欢的姿势。

“想世勋从后面进来，”他咽了咽嗓子，“这样能进得很深，就可以……可以——啊啊！！”

哪里还有心思听完，吴世勋抓着两瓣臀肉直直干了进去。肿胀龟头次次干在花心上，肉刷子一般的冠状沟捻着肉壁，黏腻汁水被捣成白浆，抽插操干时带出来挂在花穴外面一圈。

张艺兴反手握住吴世勋的手放去自己小腹位置，侧着头，看着男友被情欲困扰的帅气脸庞，撒娇似的说：“世勋在兴儿里面，硬硬地撑着兴儿……”

操。小狐狸精。

吴世勋眼睛都红了，发了狠在花穴里打桩。他那根东西天生尺寸过大，脆弱可怜的穴眼儿被干得松垮失去了弹性，呈圆筒状吃着肉棒。花心已经被捣得松软，淫水像泄洪一样往外喷。可还是不够，还是想把身下人操得失禁射尿，而花穴也抽搐着潮喷。

“啊……要、要……唔……世勋……”

张艺兴脑袋埋在枕头里尖叫，双手攥紧床单，全身细细发着抖。吴世勋也俯身虚虚趴在人后背上，一只手撑着床头，一只手伸去下方揉捏挺立起来的肉豆子，还坏心眼地拉扯。他喘着粗气问，要什么？要我？鸡巴不是已经在兴儿的骚穴里了吗？

穴里被填得饱胀，敏感极的部位也被男朋友粗暴对待。张艺兴爽得一个字都答不上来，花穴又开始潮喷了，肉道底部的小口早就被揉开、被顶进去，操穴似的干着那处。

“说话，兴儿——”

啪！又是狠狠干了一下，花穴痉挛起来，绞紧肉棒狠命地往里吸。

“别吸我，说话……”

“你、你别弄……要去了……呜……”

吴世勋低低笑了声，不答应张艺兴不说，反而拨开肉唇掐了把挺立起来的肉豆子，又恶劣地揉捏起两瓣肥厚肉唇。没一会儿，花穴内里痉挛着潮喷，大股大股的汁水喷出来，前面的男性器官也射了，精液滴滴答答流在床单上。小狐狸精的下面让他玩得泥泞不堪。

“世勋……世、世勋……呜……”

“叫老公。”

张艺兴眼神都散了，身后青年让他说什么他就说什么，半张着嘴，轻轻嗫嚅了一句“老公”。

吴世勋又说：“想让老公射哪儿？前面还是后面？还是兴儿的嘴巴里？”

“嘴……”

诶？今天是嘴巴吗？近前的饱满唇瓣给他口出来，倒也不错。

吴世勋挑了挑眉毛，拽起张艺兴便扶着鸡巴塞进对方嘴里。

“唔——”

口腔突然被粗壮异物填塞，龟头也浅浅撞着喉咙，张艺兴一阵生理性反胃，下意识要吐出来，可看见吴世勋完全沉迷于自己的口交，沉迷到连人鱼线附近的青筋都暴起，他被诱惑，于是调整好呼吸，放松下颚让肉棒进得更深。

并没有做过太多次这种事，完全是凭借本能去取悦男朋友。但他生涩的技巧反而勾得对方精关快失守——其实是那样的神情，水润的上目线，红通通的眼角，还有吸吮粗大器官时凹陷的脸颊，视觉加上触觉，双重刺激下，吴世勋闷哼着射在张艺兴嘴里。

齿缝都被黏腻白汁填满，张艺兴不自觉舔了舔嘴唇，舌尖将溢出来的白汁勾回嘴里再咽下去。然而神态还是天真无辜，衬得吞精动作毫无下流猥琐，就是单纯的色情的美。

吴世勋深呼吸几次平复剧烈心跳，接着凑上去吻了吻张艺兴的额头，“需要我抱你去洗澡吗？”

绵羊眨巴眨巴眼睛，没及时回答，而是重新跨坐在他身上，拿脸颊蹭了蹭他的脸颊，问：“现在感觉如何？有没有轻松一点？”

是在说那些乱七八糟的事吗？用情事缓解他的压力，心爱之人为他而做的贴心举动。

吴世勋感到心脏饱胀得要飞起来，他吸了吸鼻子，抱住张艺兴亲了亲，又埋在人颈窝里闷声说：“好多了，谢谢兴儿。”

回应他的仍是温柔抚摸动作，手指一次次捋顺发丝，柔软指腹擦过头皮，舒服到整个人都飘飘然。

身心皆被满足的情事就是充电，吴世勋觉得自己满格了，便不再去想来自父亲的压力，专心投入复习中好应对期末考试。

张艺兴差不多，和吴世勋每天泡在图书馆里看书复习。可他并不像他男朋友那样压力山大。家里条件优渥，也没有旁的亲戚来争夺财产，唯一的双生姐姐有一份稳定的高收入，而且嫁得也好，并不需要家里支援。所以比起吴世勋，他倒是轻松自在许多。

可这样一来，自己也寂寞很多呢。

男朋友忙着复习，已经连续好几天没和他滚床单了，自己的身体又被调教到敏感饥渴，接连几天没有被真正的进入，只是亲亲抱抱，哪里够啊。

张艺兴半趴在桌上，手背垫着下巴，用一双上目线默默望着正忙于复习吴世勋。

他的世勋好帅，专注于某件事的样子迷得人神魂颠倒。张艺兴心里倏然冒出这样的念头。怀揣着这个念头，他继续打量坐在对面的吴世勋。脸部线条棱角分明，眉眼形状虽清冷却不失英气俊朗，还有两片薄唇，还有……还有高耸笔直的鼻梁骨。听说鼻子挺的男性下面那根东西的尺寸很可观，很……大就是了。

思及此，张艺兴立刻红了脸，眼神有一瞬的躲闪，之后再次回到吴世勋鼻子上——哪里用得着观察猜测，他和他做过那么多次了，前后两个穴早就记住那根东西的长度和粗壮程度。勃起后大得可怕，进入时硬硬地撑开了肉壁，连续操干几百下的话穴眼儿就被杵成圆筒状，一时半会儿都合不上呢，射进去的白汁和喷出来的淫水混在一起，从松垮的穴里面流出来，屁股都被弄得好湿。

张艺兴夹了夹下面的雌穴，痒得要命，甚至隐隐觉得有什么东西正往外流。是骚透的淫水。单是回想他男朋友的性器官他就湿了，真是太不像话。

可是……很想要世勋呢，好几天没有被满足了，世勋最喜欢的两个洞肯定又变得紧致过头，又不能顺利吃下那根东西了。和初夜那晚一样，进去时疼得人想哭。

张艺兴吞咽着口水，悄悄挪去吴世勋旁边坐下。他趴在桌上，侧着头看他男朋友，半张脸埋进臂弯里。

“怎么了？”

他男朋友头也不抬地问。他摇了摇头，嗫嚅道，没什么，就是想坐在世勋旁边。张艺兴说这话的时候一直没有移开眼神，双眼散发黏稠的、暧昧不明的视线。

英俊帅气的青年终于从书本里分出些心思，侧头看过来，笑了笑，说：“别总是看我，看书。”

张艺兴撇了撇嘴角，心说，书有什么好看，你比书好看多了。

“我复习完了，”

他说着，又往吴世勋身边挪了挪，两人之间只隔着一个拳头的距离。他男朋友发现他的主动亲近，好笑地揉了把他的卷发，轻轻吻了吻他的嘴角，说道：“再等一会儿，我记完这一章的重点我们就回去。”

“哦……”  
张艺兴闷闷不乐地应下来，顺着吴世勋的侧脸往下看，脖颈，肩膀，腰，胯，腿。咕咚，他咽了下口水，伸手过去放在裤裆上面。

“！！！艺兴？”

吴世勋一把攥住那只作乱的手，可张艺兴不理他，眼帘低垂着继续动作。

咔啦啦，裤链被拉下来，手伸进去色情地揉捏鼠蹊处的软肉。还没勃起就是鼓囊囊一大团，勃起后……张艺兴又咽了下口水，做着手活儿的同时神态也变得为此着迷。

“艺兴。”

“你忙你的——”绵羊无辜地看过来，“我忙我的，不耽误。”

不耽误就见鬼了，吴世勋腹诽。他乜了眼下面，埋在裤裆里的手加快揉捏的速度和力气，不消片刻就摸得肉棒彻底勃起了，几丝腺液从马眼溢出来，濡湿了内裤。

张艺兴舔了舔嘴唇，低声问：“这么大的东西，我每次是怎么吃进去的？世勋知道吗？”  
明明说着露骨的话，神情却天真无辜，看得吴世勋腿都发软。他有一瞬的慌张，环顾左右，周围人都忙着埋头苦读，没人注意到他们的异常。但这并不能让他松口气。

“艺兴，你今天怎么了？”  
张艺兴眨巴眨巴眼睛，身体转了几个角度，冲吴世勋打开双腿，说：“只是摸世勋而已，我下面就湿透了，怎么办啊世勋……我变得好奇怪……”  
去他妈的禁欲。

胡乱把书本塞进书包里，吴世勋抓着张艺兴的手快步离开图书馆。

黑色福特载着两个人疾驰于街道。坐在主驾的人恨不能把汽车当飞机开，好立刻到家、立刻进卧室，身体力行教育另一位别再公共场合挑战人的忍耐极限。可是副驾那个全然不在乎似的，一副悠悠哉哉的态度，甚至问，世勋，你还没记完那一章的重点，世勋，要考试了，该好好复习。

“闭嘴。”吴世勋咬牙切齿地说。

这大概是他头一次用这种口吻跟张艺兴说话，而后者还是那样，不生气，不急，悠悠哉哉。

“好吧，我闭嘴。”

他的绵羊今天怎么了？好像有些反常？这样想着，吴世勋飞快地看了眼张艺兴，不想却对上一双狡猾的眼睛。他心头突突跳了两下，还来不及再说什么就觉得腿上一沉——绵羊趴在那儿，掏出肉棒舔了一口。

操。

吴世勋都慌了，手一紧，方向盘歪了几度，黑色福特差点儿开进对向车道。他连忙稳住心神，回想这附近有没有合适的隐蔽地方。唔……似乎还真有一个。便打了把方向盘朝着那处行驶。他真的快把汽车当飞机开，心神也一直在慌乱和勉强冷静之间徘徊。

“艺兴，你、你先起来……”  
“呜……不要……”

妈的，又用这种声音撒娇。

吴世勋胸口剧烈起伏着，眼眶都开始发红。他抽空低头看了一眼，埋在他胯间的脑袋一起一伏，吞吃肉棒的嘴巴不断发出吸吮舔弄的动静，吚吚呜呜，好像小动物的撒娇讨好。可能是被硬胀龟头害得生理性反胃，张艺兴呜咽了一声，抬起眼抱怨一般看向吴世勋。

“世勋的东西太大了……撑得嘴巴好酸……”

抱怨归抱怨，却还是低下头继续口交。灵活的舌头绕着圈舔弄冠状沟，又嘟起嘴亲着表皮暴起的青筋，然后拿舌尖顶开马眼，钻进去，轻轻戳着。

真是他妈要了命了。

吴世勋揪住张艺兴后脑勺的头发，哑着嗓子警告：“着什么急，等会儿就肏烂你的穴。”

绵羊仰起脸，故意慢慢舔干净嘴角的口水，然后用脸颊蹭了蹭肉棒，神情迷恋地说道：“好几天没做了，也不知道能不能好好吃进去，世勋到时候轻点，我怕疼。”

说完，张开嘴猛地吸了口龟头。

吴世勋闷哼一声，脑袋都有些发飘。

也不是没遇上这种情况。当初接喝多的张艺兴回家就有过一次，但也是在腿上蹭来蹭去而已，不像现在这样、这样疯狂大胆。

到底怎么回事？

“艺兴，你今天怎么了？”吴世勋问道。

绵羊并未立刻回答问题，而是先坐直身体，再后仰，背部斜斜靠着车门，两只脚踩在座椅上，双腿张开，手解开皮带伸进裤裆里面。

“呜……怎么办，世勋……真的湿透了……”

操！

余光瞟见身旁人的裤裆一鼓一缩，估计是手指插进花穴模仿性交动作抽插。吴世勋想象着那个画面，再也按捺不住，等不及到达目的地就拐进某个偏僻巷子里。停车，熄火，然后虚着眼睛打量张艺兴。

绵羊也停下动作，看了眼外面，假装无辜地问：“这里可以吗？世勋总是搞出很大动静，不会被人发现吧？”  
吴世勋实在哭笑不得，一手捏住张艺兴的下巴，一手箍紧人双腕举高过头顶，欺身而上，反问：“难道你不喜欢？”嘴唇贴在耳边，舔了口小巧可爱的耳垂，“难道兴儿不喜欢我进去太深吗？”

热气阵阵喷过来，带着男朋友的迷人嗓音，诱惑得张艺兴立刻湿了眼眶——穴眼儿湿得直往外流水。他夹了夹饥渴的穴，对吴世勋的嘴唇又舔又亲，还在人颈窝蹭来蹭去撒娇。

“那你快点，我下面真的湿透了……”  
近前呼吸停滞了几秒，紧接是车门打开再关上的声音，重复三次，绵羊被他男朋友塞进车后座，双腿被打开，裤子被扯下来，男朋友跪趴在他两腿之间，居高临下看着他。

“是不是生理期快到了？”吴世勋问。

张艺兴发出一个烦躁的气音，不高兴地说：“我被你变成这个样子——”双腿大大分开，颜色可爱的阴茎已经勃起了，雌穴张开了一丝缝，几滴淫水挂在穴口上，“你说不理我就不理我，还要责怪生理期，世勋真是不负责任。”  
“……我要应付考试啊，哪里像你，就算挂科你爸妈也不会说什么。”

绵羊沉吟几秒，而后抬手勾住男朋友的脖颈，凑上去亲昵地吻着人脸颊，“那我来帮你吧，帮世勋缓解压力，好吗？”

“艺兴？”  
“你以前不也是这样？用这种办法来帮我——”

张艺兴没能说完后面的话，他被吴世勋按着亲，嘴巴里被舌头搅得一塌糊涂，口水都来不及咽下去，肺里空气也将将要消耗完，可是男朋友还不愿意松开，亲得他吚吚呜呜求饶都不肯。

“世、世勋……”  
“想要我做什么？兴儿尽管说出来。”

张艺兴抿了抿唇角，抬高屁股，说：“可以……舔这里吗？想被世勋舔……”他说着，一张脸红透了。

害羞神情与放荡行为截然相反，吴世勋简直要疯了。他沿着张艺兴的身体线条吻下去，一边吸吮微微隆起的乳尖，一边用手指撑开花穴抠弄肉壁。

“这么多水……得找个东西堵上才行，不然流完了怎么办？”

分明是揶揄逗弄的话，张艺兴却好像当真了，挺了挺屁股，委屈巴巴说：“世勋用嘴巴堵上就不会流完了——”然后快速眨了眨眼，移开视线，嗫嚅：“水……都、都给世勋喝……”  
啪，脑子里的弦断开。吴世勋眼神暗了，他捏着张艺兴的腿弯举起双腿，然后俯下身含住腿间器官开始口交。

先舔了会儿粉嫩的阴茎，舔得身下人不住呻吟哭泣，小屁股一缩一缩的，快在他嘴里射出来了。

吴世勋却在这时松嘴，转而含住漂亮的雌穴，舌头分开肉唇，舌尖拨弄着挺立起来的肉豆子。只觉有小股湿湿热热的液体喷在下巴上，他看了一眼，是潮喷了。

太敏感了吧……

他抬眼看向张艺兴，对方眼眶蓄满生理性泪水，泡着一双黑白分明的眼珠，既漂亮又惹人心疼。绵羊用手死死捂住嘴巴，生怕有谁发现他们正在做什么。

“叫出来，”吴世勋拿开那双手，“没关系，兴儿，听见就听见，没人敢说什么。”

“可是——唔！！”

舌头直直顶开花穴伸了进去，先画着圈舔，再一收一缩的操干起来。虽然不如鸡巴可以填得满满的，但舌头太灵活了，在穴眼儿里钻来顶去的，舔得花穴变得鼓鼓胀胀，不断有小股汁水往外喷。

“好厉害……世勋……呜……喜欢……”

吴世勋恶劣地咬了口花唇，像吃糖似的含着小巧的囊袋，含糊不清问：“喜欢什么？嗯？”

张艺兴打了个哆嗦，提前射了。白汁涂在小腹上，水亮亮一片。他下意识夹紧尚未潮喷的花穴，哭唧唧回答：“喜欢世勋……还喜欢世勋操我……”

真是勾人魂儿的小狐狸精。

胯下二两肉硬得发疼，吴世勋把人翻过去抱起来坐在他怀里，却不急着进去，按着张艺兴的胯骨用肉棒摩擦花穴外面。

淫水涂满肉棒表皮，深红色的性器官变得水亮光滑，水越来越多，顺着肉棒流下去，车座都被弄湿了。

“兴儿怎么饥渴成这样子？”吴世勋揩了一把淫水给张艺兴看，“你看，湿成什么了。”

漂亮修长的手指也被淫水弄湿，手指一开一合，淫水在指缝间拉扯出几根半透明细丝。张艺兴看得痴了，抱住吴世勋的手口交一般吸吮手指。

“唔……给我……世勋……”  
“自己放进去。”

便乖乖地把肉棒塞进花穴里，放松身体，任由男朋友掐着他的腰肢一起一伏干他的骚穴。屁股拍着大腿啪啪作响，张艺兴爽得脚趾都蜷缩起来，抱着吴世勋的肩膀，一边黏糊糊呻吟，一边求人再快一点。

“后面……后面也要世勋进去……”  
骚货。骚透的小狐狸精。

啪，一巴掌扇在屁股上，吴世勋哑着嗓子说：“趴好。”  
小狐狸精顺从地趴下来，屁股翘起，晃了晃，“我趴好了，世勋还不进来吗？”  
吴世勋眯了眯眼睛，深吸口气，扶着肉棒戳了戳后穴就顶进去。没有扩张前戏，单靠淫水润滑而已，小狐狸精疼得后背都绷紧，呜咽一声，又哭了出来。

“呜……好疼啊……”  
“一会儿就爽了。”  
说是这样说，吴世勋还是停了一阵才开始缓慢抽插，手指也顶进雌穴搅弄。

前后两个穴都被男朋友填满了，小狐狸精满足地叹息，塌腰送臀开始配合男朋友抽插的频率。

鸡巴埋在后穴里面进出，硬胀龟头破开层层叠叠的嫩肉，直直顶在深处凸起上，张艺兴睁圆了眼睛大口喘息着，下意识缩紧了两个穴。

“对，再夹紧点……兴儿好棒……夹得老公好紧……”

小狐狸精哼唧一声，也黏糊糊应道：“老公……嗯……老公好厉害……干得兴儿好舒服……”

听了乖巧言语，下面粗大的性器官又胀大一圈，鼓胀地将后穴撑开到极致。吴世勋爽得额角都暴起青筋，埋在花穴里的手指从两根变成三根，再变成四根，穴眼儿被干得松松垮垮，手指抽出去后也合不拢。

吴世勋又把人抱起来背对自己跨坐，由下至上地干着后面的穴。车内空间逼仄，张艺兴不得不身体前倾扒着前面座椅靠背，以至后背呈现出漂亮的斜角。他身上出了好多汗，皮肉也泛红，而下面的穴眼儿也被男朋友干得红肿湿润，整个人比蛋糕还可口。

“兴儿……”吴世勋喘着粗气，掐紧挺翘的小屁股钝重操干后穴，“夹紧点，我射进去……”  
穴眼儿听话地缩紧，吴世勋闷哼一声，快速狠命地干了几十下，突然停下来，手指拨开雌穴肉唇把肉棒塞进去后才开始射精。

大股大股黏腻白汁填满了肉道，虽然没能射进子宫里，但是看着精液被红肿花穴挤出来也让人身心愉悦。

吴世勋抱着张艺兴，一边亲吻漂亮的蝴蝶骨，一边爱抚下面的两个穴，他咬着小狐狸精的耳垂，坏笑道：“小骚货满足了吗？”

应该是高潮后的不应期，但男朋友的手指和露骨荤话又让小狐狸精打了个哆嗦，花穴痉挛几下，淫水混着精液被喷出来，全都喷在男朋友的手心里。

吴世勋有些讶异，看了看手心，低低笑道：“一次好像不够呢。”  
小狐狸精回头委屈巴巴地看他，“回去再弄吧……”  
“现在知道害羞了？”  
“……烦人。”  
唉，这小狐狸精，骚得再图书馆就勾引他，到头来还埋怨他烦人，真是被宠过头了。但自己也是心甘情愿的。吴世勋想。用情事缓解他的压力，让他放松，让他别多想家里乱七八糟的事，是张艺兴奇怪却好贴心的举动。思及此，心头便是一阵暖热。

考试周终于顺利度过，接下来就是收拾行李放假回家。虽然都在同一座城市居住，但还没有做好向家里公开的准备，所以，两个人恐怕有一段时间不能见面，就算见了，也是打着去见同学的幌子约会。

临走前，吴世勋压着张艺兴狠狠做了一晚上，干得人又是潮喷又是失禁射尿。小狐狸精被折腾得手脚发软，气都喘不上来，整个人昏昏沉沉赖在男朋友怀里享受洗澡伺候。

“兴儿。”  
“嗯？”  
“回去后记得接电话，”吴世勋假意抱怨，“别见了家里人就忘了我。”  
“知道了，都说了好几遍了。”  
说到底，叮嘱多遍还是因为舍不得。吴世勋暗暗想，要不然，这次回去就跟家里说清楚吧？爸妈肯定不会立刻同意，而且那几个叔伯八成也会趁机添乱。不过——他看了眼怀里的人，不过他的兴儿这样好，爸妈见了一定喜欢。

“兴儿——”  
“世勋——”  
两人异口同声喊彼此的名字。

吴世勋比了个手势，“你先说。”  
“要不然……”

张艺兴握住对方横在腰间的手臂，垂下眼睛复而抬起，直直望着近前的深邃眉眼，继续说道：“要不然世勋去见见我家里人吧。”

“……”  
“你、你别紧张，他们很好的，世勋也很好，长得帅又温柔，他们见了你一定喜欢。”  
“……”

“世勋？你……不高兴了吗？”  
吴世勋轻轻摇头，“不，我很高兴。”他低头吻住怀里人的嘴唇，“我们想到一起去了，我很高兴。”

张艺兴先是愣了几秒，而后回过神，认真地、热切地回吻他的男朋友。

不过……要不要带上楼下那个家伙？

带上伯贤？为什么？

算了，没什么，以后兴儿就知道了。

……又吊我胃口。

以后的事以后再说，现在，专心跟我接吻。

好吧。

就像都选择用情事缓解彼此的压力，在介绍给家人认识这件事上，他们也不约而同想到一起去了，思及此，身体里的爱意饱胀到连头发丝都被填满。


End file.
